Double Dash: All or Nothing
by luigifan01
Summary: Will a simple rivalry race turn into something too large for the Mario bros to handle? Read and find out.
1. Introduction

This is my first fanfiction, leave a review if you like and don't send any flames.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

One day at the Mario bros house; Mario's reading the newspaper and Luigi's in the 'secret basement' writing in his diary, when suddenly—

"MAIL CALL!!!" Parakarry shouted, from outside, and flew away.

"I-a guess I'll get it." Mario sighed, went outside, and got the mail. "Hmm?" he had spotted a letter while looking through it. He walked back inside and sat down at the table. "It's-a from Wario?!" he opened the letter and read it. "Mama-mia! Luigi, you-a need to-a see this!"

Luigi stopped what he was doing, came upstairs, and walked toward Mario. "What-a is it bro?"

"Here-a, look." Mario gave the note to Luigi.

"Hmm, let-a me see… 'Mario! I haven't-a forgotten what you-a did to me at the racing tournament last-a year! Me and Waluigi have-a been training and demand a one-on-one race with-a you and that-a wuss of yours! Meet us at Waluigi's stadium in two-a days, at 4 o'clock. And if you-a don't show up, we will make a surprise visit-a with a few bomb-omb friends of-a ours! IM-A GONNA WIN!!!'… Mama-mia, that-a was rude, he called you-a wuss."

"…"

"Should-a we accept?" Luigi asked anxiously.

"Even if-a we do, how are we going-a to get a car?" asked Mario.

"Well-a, I kept-a my Green Fire." Luigi stated with pride.

"…Well um, Bower is-a not up to anything, and we are-a taking our vacation-a, so why–a not?" said Mario, thinking.

"Okie-dokie!"

* * *

Well, there you go. As I have said, this is my very first fanfic, so don't overload me with flames… they'll just be ignored. I'll update shortly. 


	2. The Showdown

"Hello there!... There's really nothing to say up here... I moved the author notes down to the bottom... I need to bring another character into the story...Oh um, the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. I need someone to do that too..."

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Showdown.**

It is the morning before the race, Wario and Waluigi are training at the stadium and coming up with strategies to defeat the bros.

"Hey, Wario, don't you think we have practiced enough?" Waluigi said hopefully.

"What are you talking about? We need to slaughter them tomorrow!" Wario shouted out.

"Let's at least take a break." said Waluigi, complaining.

"Ya, I'm getting hungry anyways. I want some garlic." Wario said, they turned the car around and drove out of the stadium toward the nearest fast-food place.

It's around noon, Mario and Luigi are washing and cleaning out the Green Fire.

"Hey-a Mario, do you-a think we should take it-a for a test drive?" Luigi asked.

"Of-a course! We'll do that-a after this." said Mario.

A little while later, Mario and Luigi finished, they took it for a short test drive, and returned to the house.

"I'm-a pretty sure this-a car will be fast enough." stated Mario, putting the keys on the table.

"Don't you-a remember? This-a car defeated them-a in the finals last-a time."

"Yeah, I-a remember that-a." said Mario. "Let's-a go golfing!" said Mario, trying to change the subject.

"Okie-dokie!"

The next morning, around 9 o'clock, Wario and Waluigi are at a fast-food place again for breakfast. Wario is eating a mountain of garlic and Waluigi's having a slim-fast.

"When do you think we should head over to the stadium?" asked Wario.

"I'd say 2 o'clock. Drive a few laps before Mario gets there." Waluigi said.

"Sure, good idea." Wario said, impressed.

Mario and Luigi are at their house, watching the morning news. "Hey-a Mario, do you-a think we should-a get to the stadium early?" asked Luigi.

"Sure, then lets-a be there at-a 2 o'clock." said Mario

"Are you-a sure?" said Luigi

"Well, what's-a the harm? Also, we-a need to start practicing-a racing sometime…" stated Mario.

"Lets-a go!" said Luigi happily.

The Mario bros. left the house at 1 o'clock. They arrived at the stadium a quarter after two.

"Now we can-a get some-a practice." Mario said when they arrived.

Mario and Luigi drove to the starting line and cranked up the engine.

"Luigi, I'll-a drive, you can get in the-a ba---"

"Whoa! Waluigi! You're going to hit them!!!" Wario yelled.

"WHAA!!" Waluigi took a sharp turn to the right, but his Racer was going to fast and it flipped into the air. Wario was flung up into the sky and Waluigi flew out and slammed his face into the side wall.

"Um… Mario? Do you-a think their alive?" Luigi asked, worried.

"If-a not, then we win, right?" asked Mario.

Wario regained his senses. "Ouch… HOLY CRAP!!!" he realized he was at least 100 feet in the air... BOOM!

During all of this, Mario and Luigi are watching him while eating some popcorn and drinking Pepsi. All of a sudden the ground starts shaking when Wario hits the ground. "MAMA-MIA MARIO!!! IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE-A!!!" screamed Luigi.

"I-a think that was Wario…" stated Mario.

"Oh… really?"

The dirt track cushion his fall a bit. "OUCH!!!" cried Wario. "At least the dirt helped. Hmm...I wonder if Waluigi's alright, ow."

Waluigi is knocked out cold… Mario and Luigi got out of the car…

"Luigi, go-a check on Waluigi, I'll-a see Wario…What am I-a thinking?"

Luigi walks over to Waluigi, he is faced down and not moving, Luigi tries to wake him up by poking his shoulder… Mario walks over to Wario

"Why are you here two hours early Mario?!?!?!" demands Wario.

"To-a practice." said Mario, simply.

"Grr… You prepare yourself, the race is still on!" shouted Wario.

Wario gets up, barely, walks over to Waluigi, throwing Luigi to the side, and wakes him up.

"Whaa…? What happened?" asked Waluigi.

"It doesn't matter, we're starting the race early." says Wario.

"Sure" Waluigi said, confused.

Miraculously, the Racer wasn't damaged. Wario and Waluigi got back in the car and drove over to the starting line. Mario and Luigi got back into the car again.

(Course Description: Waluigi's stadium is a high-flying dirt and mud course with many ramps, turns, and hurdles; the two ramps, one near the beginning and one at the end, has a floating circle of fire at the peak of the jump. At the middle of the course, there are some piranha plants that stick out of warp pipes and rotating flames in between them as well.)

"Hey-a Wario, did you hire-a lakitu or bring flag or something-a?" Mario yells.

"Um… nope, its one lap Mario!" Wario replies.

"When do we-a start?" Mario asks.

"NOW!!!" Waluigi speeds past Mario and leaves dust in their faces.

"Mama-mia Mario, come-a on!" Luigi yells.

"Wah ha ha ha! They'll never catch up!" Wario happily says.

Mario is speeding down the course, trying to catch up. "Hey-a Mario, how are you-a going to catch up?" Luigi asks.

"Remember last time?" asked Mario.

"Okie-dokie." stated Luigi, obviously knowing what he's talking about.

Their a little ways through the stadium, they both are coming up to the first of two ramps.

"Luigi, hold-a on!" Mario yelled.

"Waluigi! Their catching up!" Wario yelled. Waluigi looked backed, stupidly, and accidentally drove into the upcoming fire-wheel and crashed into the piranha plant, warp-pipe thing. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!! Here switch with me!!!" they switch places and got back on the road.

"Hey-a Luigi, it seems they got-a hit." said Mario when they drove past them.

"We might-a win!" Luigi happily says.

Wario quickly caught up and are now almost side to side. Luigi and Waluigi are now fighting, trying to knock each other off the car.

"I have you now Luigi!" Waluigi kicked him in the stomach, Luigi lost his balance, and he fell off, he is holding on the bumper by only the tips of his fingers.

"WAHHHHHH!!!! MARIO, HELP!!!!" screamed Luigi.

"Hang-a on!" Mario leaned back and threw his right hand at Luigi.

Luigi reached for Mario's hand, but they came across another turn, almost the last one, and Luigi just about let go. After the turn, Luigi grabbed Mario's hand and climbed on. While all this was happening, Wario was getting more and more ahead.

"I'm gonna win!" Wario said.

Mario is right behind Wario, and is currently on the last turn and coming up to the final ramp.

"Mama-mia Mario! We're not-a gonna win!" cried Luigi.

"Hey, Lookie here!" Mario found a mushroom by his feet that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. "Luigi, use-a this!" he handed the mushroom to Luigi.

"Okie-dokie!" Luigi said.

Luigi got on the back of the car, stuffed the mushroom into the exhaust pipe, somehow, and got a helpful boost.

"WHAT?!" Wario yelled when Mario caught up.

Both of them are on the last jump. When they landed, Waluigi and Luigi start fighting each other once more. Each dodging and punching one another. When they look up, they both find that they are already across the finish line.

"Mario, who-a won?" asked Luigi.

"I-a think it's-a tie…" said Mario, unsure.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wario shouted. "Until next time Mario!" they both drove out of the stadium, sulking.

"Mama-mia, that-a was close, we're not-a even sure if it's a tie or not. I-a guess we should-a head back." Mario sighed and turned to drive home.

While they are driving out, Luigi looks back and sees a figure running away, into the distance.

"Hmm? I-a wonder…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leon" said a cold voice within a pitch-black room.

"Yes Master?" he asked, sitting across from his desk.

"Our spy has reported in, I have an assignment for you."

"What is it Master?"…

* * *

Curiosity, I love it. Well, this is the first chapter; thank you for the positive reviews. This chapter was chaotic at some spots, I know; I will update as soon as I can... 


End file.
